The disclosed device generally relates to devices used for ostomy appliances, and specifically to ostomy appliances having an integral cleaning system, such as colostomy appliances, ileostomy appliances, and urostomy appliances.
In many cases a consequence of surgery for diseases in the gastrointestinal tract is that the colon has been surgically exposed, and the patient is left with an abdominal stoma. The effluents or waste products of the body conveyed through the gastrointestinal tract are discharged through this artificial orifice or opening, and are collected in a collection bag, which is usually adhered to the skin by means of an adhesive wafer or plate having an inlet opening for accommodating the stoma.
Ostomy appliances are well known. Such appliances may be two-piece or one-piece appliances. In both types of appliances, an adhesive barrier member, or base plate, is attached to the wearer. In the case of a one-piece appliance, a receiving member or bag is attached to the base plate. In the case of a two-piece appliance, the adhesive barrier member forms part of a body side member and a receiving member or bag is releasably attached to the body side ostomy member for receiving wastes from the stoma. When using one-piece appliances, the whole appliance, including the adhesive skin barrier securing the appliance to the skin is normally removed and replaced by a fresh place up to several days, and only the receiving member or bag attached to the body side member is replaced. The attachment means for attaching an ostomy receiving bag may be matching coupling rings or matching flanges and adhesive surfaces engaging with and sealing against a flange area of the body side member.
The presently disclosed ostomy bag overcomes several shortcomings of the prior ostomy bags. The disclosed ostomy bag protects the stoma area from significant contact with excreted wastes and any digestive fluids contained within the wastes, and limits the duration of time the wastes are in contact with the stoma. Exposure of the stoma to fluids, and especially to the corrosive attack from stomach acid, causes pain to the wearer. Cleaning of the known bags can be problematic because a complete flushing of the bag may be difficult to achieve without removal of the bag from the body side member, and the increased risk of spillage caused by removal. Odor is a problem with most of the known bags because of the inability to completely cleanse the bag in place as well as the inability to effectively vent and filter accumulated flatus.